


i think it’s strange you think i’m funny cause (he never did)

by monstermetaphor



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Abed and Annie’s sort of first date, F/M, Kinda, Long-Distance Relationship, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstermetaphor/pseuds/monstermetaphor
Summary: Second Taylor Swift themed request. Begin Again + Annie/Abed
Relationships: Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	i think it’s strange you think i’m funny cause (he never did)

**Author's Note:**

> My first comm fic, so some characterization might be rough

Annie tapped her foot anxiously, as she hesitated to enter the cafe. She was nervous. It wasn’t like this was their first date… okay, technically it was. They’d only come to terms with and discussed their feelings for each other during the Save Greendale Committee’s final stages. At first they’d fought over whether anything could come of it.  
Abed had been insistent they were spinning off, separately, and that staying connected more than the occasional text message or reunion episode would be a bad idea.

Eventually though, both agreed this thing between them was too important to not at least try. This of course had nothing to do with a heated discussion about various spin offs and whether a relationship between characters on the predecessor could “cohesively blend with a new storyline and atmosphere while not stagnating character growth”. To her delighted surprise, Annie had won with the example of Angel and Cordelia.

Pull it together, Edison, she told herself sternly. She took a deep breath, and walked through the door. Abed has chosen a quaint little place in Los Angeles, not far from the studio he works at. She was startled to see he was already seated. He waved to her, “Hey, hot lips!” She laughed, blushing a bit as she took a seat across from him. “Abed! Since when do you call me that?” 

His mouth curved upwards. It was subtle for what most people would call a smile, but it always warmed Annie’s heart when that happened because of her. “Well, the primary narrative function of it is to fulfill the cliche scene where new couples - that’s us - have cute nicknames for each other, and one of us uses it in public but there’s little embarrassment because of the honeymoon phase.” He lowered his gaze a little. “It’s also a call back to our first year.” 

Annie frowned. “I don’t-“

“I called you that to Jeff, when you became the newshound in the journalism episode.” 

Annie was startled for a second. That had been so long ago, and so many things had changed since her first semester. Still… “Hey Abed!” She said excitedly. “I know we said we’d get sandwhiches and chicken fingers here, but what if we got ice cream for dinner? It’d be a call back to me getting that major scoop!” As soon as the words left her mouth, she cringed internally. 

Abed’s mouth parted in surprise, then he threw his head back and laughed. Annie felt something warm unfurl inside of her. A part of her had been afraid that after being physically apart for so long, they would only know how to interact as their roles in the group. Abed the quirky weirdo and Annie the irony-free stick-in-the-mud. She should have known better. When she spent time with Abed back home - because she really did think of that apartment with him and Troy as home, before anything or anyone else - there had never been any such restrictions.

“Ice cream for dinner sounds wonderful, Ginerva.” Abed said. “Maybe we could travel to the ice palace for it.”

Annie gasped. “I’ve always wanted to go to Hawaii!”

“Sir, ma’am, your order?” asked the waitress.

They spent the rest of the date slipping in and out of character, but having too much fun to care. Well, Abed was Abed and honestly Annie was Annie, so there was a pattern to everything. But Annie felt like, for the first time in a while, she was back home.


End file.
